1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to drive circuits for semiconductor devices, and in particular drive circuits for interconnected light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs are semiconductor photon sources that can serve as highly efficient electronic-to-photonic transducers. They are typically forward-biased p-n junctions fabricated from a semiconductor material that emits light via injection electroluminescence. Their small size, high efficiency, high reliability, and compatibility with electronic systems make them very useful for a multitude of applications. Recent advancements have yielded high-power LEDs in a range of colors. This new generation of LEDs is useful in applications requiring a higher intensity light output such as high-power flash lights, airplane lighting systems, fiber-optic communication systems, and optical data storage systems.
High-flux lighting solutions are required by various modern applications such as street lighting, airport/airplane lighting systems, pool lighting systems, and many others. In order to achieve additional luminous output, multiple LEDs are often arranged in various configurations or arrays. These arrays may take nearly any shape and usually include several individual LEDs.
In order to further increase luminous output, several LED arrays may be grouped together on a surface. Providing the necessary electrical connections to power the LED arrays can be challenging. The layout of the individual LEDs on the array surface determines where the input and output connections must be located on the surface and how the LED arrays must be arranged so that they can be connected together. Many of the connections and underlying circuitry for powering and controlling LED output are provided for by drive circuits.
Typically, LEDs are grouped together and sold in sets, such as a roll or a strip. These LEDs must typically be cut in the field by an installer to a desired length or configuration for a given application, such as lighting elements for a sign. One problem in that arises is cutting the undesirable LEDs from the set also cuts the underlying drive circuitry. This causes the drive circuitry to form an open circuit, thereby rendering the LEDs retained for installation inoperable without additional rewiring. Rewiring the drive circuitry takes time and additional tools, and can be cumbersome to perform in the field.